


they would be as in love with you as i am

by wheezykaspbraks



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Eddie Kaspbrak-centric, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Polyamorous Losers Club (IT), Retrospective, Teenage Losers Club (IT), theyre in love that’s all you need to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheezykaspbraks/pseuds/wheezykaspbraks
Summary: He doesn’t remember exactly when this thing between them starts, but maybe it’s for the best — his life is made up of brief, bright snapshots of the people he loves. This way, there are no favorites, noI liked you before I liked any of the others.It’s just them, all of them, just the way that it’s always meant to have been.





	they would be as in love with you as i am

**Author's Note:**

> poly losers.......good very good

Eddie doesn’t know when this thing between all of them starts, not really. He’s almost forty years old, he says _ Edward Kaspbrak speaking _ when he answers the phone and his back aches and his knees crack when he moves too fast. A lot of his younger years are something of a blur, whirlwind summers gone in a flash and school years that dragged on longer than ever felt humanly (or legally, he definitely remembers Richie whining on more than one occasion about how it _ had _to be illegal for school semesters to run that long) possible. He knows that it has something to do with the demon clown and the town that stole their memories, and probably also something to do with the fact that it was thirty years ago and memories are bound to get foggy around that point.

So he doesn’t remember exactly when it starts, but maybe it’s for the best — his life is made up of brief, bright snapshots of the people he loves. This way, there are no favorites, no _ I liked you before I liked any of the others_. It’s just them, all of them, just the way that it’s always meant to have been.

Those things that he remembers, though. He holds those memories a little closer to his chest than anything else. More than anything, he remembers

the bright-eyed, well-mannered little boy down the road with a gap toothed smile who cried when he fell off his bike out the front of Eddie’s house and scratched up his knees, and cried a little more while Eddie pressed Sesame Street bandaids to the cuts, and only stopped crying when Eddie smacked a kiss on top of each bandaid like his momma always did when he got hurt. Eddie didn’t have any friends back then, he didn’t like any of the other kids in his class because they were _ loud _ and _ annoying_. But Bill! Bill wasn’t loud _ or _ annoying, he stumbled over his words a lot and did this thing when he got frustrated where the bridge of his nose would go all scrunched as he forced the words out, and Eddie was totally convinced that Bill was the most interesting person he’d ever met. He sat with Eddie for what felt like forever on the curb, talking about how he was an only kid too but he _ really _ wanted a little brother or sister one day, and his bike was the _ fastest thing around, really! _ and when Eddie said that he didn’t have a bike, Bill had looked horrified and then demanded that Eddie ride with him. And Eddie had clutched at Bill’s shoulders with shaking hands, and screamed his throat hoarse going down the hill with Bill’s laughter in his ears, and to this day it’s still one of the best choices he’s ever made.

the talkative kid in second grade with messy hair and big blue eyes that made him think of Bill even though they were a different shade of blue. They’d never really talked before, even though they only sat a few chairs away from each other, but Eddie had heard Richie talk about _ everything_, from bad jokes that no one laughed at to a show that he watched after school to the time he once bought a filthy stray dog home and his mom had made him take so many baths that he’d _ burped bubbles for a week, seriously! _ Richie, who never seemed to stop talking, had silently shared his tootsie pop when he saw Eddie’s envious gaze — his mom _ never _ let him have tootsie pops ‘cause of the sugar, and Eddie found that he didn’t like the taste all that much, but Richie beamed at him and said ‘_s it good, Eds? _with a barely-there lisp around the corners of his words, and Eddie decided that he liked Richie Tozier very, very much.

the first boy he ever kissed. The first _ anyone _ he ever kissed, aside from his mom, but Richie says that doesn’t count, so. Stanley Uris was _ cool_, in the way that Eddie knows Richie always hoped to be. Stanley Uris always had neat blonde curls and a perfectly folded shirt collar and he played _ baseball _ which was like, the _ coolest _ sport. They met in fifth grade, and Stan smiled at him when Eddie let him borrow a pen in class, and Eddie’s pretty sure that was the first time his heart ever felt like it was skipping a beat and stopping at the same time. Stan helped him with a math problem in that same class a few weeks later, walked him through it step by step, stayed patient even when Eddie got frustrated with himself. And when Eddie finally got it, Stan had grinned, said _ see? I told you, you’re smart, don’t be so hard on yourself _and Eddie spent the afternoon at the Uris household, falling in love with all of Stan’s odd little idiosyncrasies.

the boy who blushed like no one Eddie had ever met before. He remembers thinking that while he patched up the cut on Ben’s stomach, a harshly carved _ H _ that made his own gut roll with disgust. He had Richie babbling in his ear, _ suck the wound, get in there! _ and snapped back _ why don’t you shut the fuck up Einstein because I know what I’m doing_, and when he glanced up he saw Ben looking between them with wide eyes and pink cheeks. Bill had laughed _ d-don’t worry, this is how they f-fuh-flirt _ and Eddie, caught off guard, had bristled and fired off an insult that had even Richie making an impressed noise, while Stan laughed and Bill looked torn between genuine hurt and absolute delight. Ben smiled, looking a little confused. The next time Richie shot off _ just like your mom, Eds!, _ he sighed and rolled his eyes and gave Ben a look, _ see what I have to deal with_? Ben had gone bright red but grinned, laughed, “I don’t think he’s _ that _ bad!” and something in Eddie’s chest softened, even as he argued, “he’s literally the _ worst, _now’s the time to run screaming for the hills before he gets too attached.” while Richie whined and gently shook his shoulder, careful not to get in the way of him patching up their new friend. Just like that, Ben had found his way into Eddie’s heart without even trying.

the girl who had always scared Eddie, a little bit. Not in the nauseating way that Greta Keene did, but just as terrifying in its own right. Beverly Marsh was _ cool_, not even in the way that Stan was cool, but almost like she was untouchable. She had pretty eyes and wore nice clothes and had soft hair and there was something about her that always felt so out of reach, from everyone. He’d heard the rumors — they all had — and it always left a sour taste in his mouth, people talking about this quiet girl like they knew her. Not that _ he _ knew her, because he didn’t, but people were _ cruel _ and there was no way that she was as bad as they made her out to be. He’d seen the _ for a good time call Beaverly Marsh _ scrawled crudely on the walls of the bathroom, heard the catcalls as she passed and seen the leers and wished with ache so bad that it made his chest burn that he could reach out to her, let her know that she was always welcome within their group of misfits and losers. And then they ran into her in the pharmacist, and his arms were piled with medical supplies for a boy bleeding out in the alley, and Beverly fucking Marsh helped them _ shoplift_. Bill stumbled and accidentally elbowed him in the face as they frantically left, but Eddie was pretty sure that wasn’t the only reason he felt a little dizzy, with the smile Beverly was aiming their way.

the last member of their group, a boy with a smile that made Eddie’s fingers itch with the need to reach out and touch. They hadn’t even realized that something was missing until they had Mike, and then it was like something had clicked into place; this sense of _ oh, there you are _ that they all felt. Beverly threw the first rock, and Richie screamed _ rock war!_, and Eddie threw himself into ankle-deep water to fling rocks at the pieces of shit who’d tormented them all, who he knew without a doubt were only moments away from killing the final piece that they all needed to feel complete. Mike left with them, Richie yelling _ go blow your dad you mullet-wearing asshole! _ behind them while they all pretended not to notice Mike scrubbing at his eyes, shoulders hitching with shuddery little sobs. Afterwards, Richie cheered _ welcome to the losers’ club, homeschool! _ and Ben showed them all the underground clubhouse he’d been working on, and Mike shyly talked about wanting to see Florida with a smile that made Eddie’s chest _ ache_. He pressed a hand against one of Richie’s legs where they were huddled together in the hammock, and thought to himself fiercely that he wasn’t ever letting them go. He was going to make sure that Mike saw every part of the world he could ever want to see.

Eddie is almost forty years old, and he smiles to himself when he sees Mike on the couch, booking another trip. Eddie himself is on one of the stools at the bench that separates the kitchen from the living room, Bev has her feet in Mike’s lap but she’s talking to Richie, who’s on the other lounge laughing at one of his own jokes. Stan is sitting by Richie’s side, almost definitely playing sudoku on his phone judging by the pinched look on his face, although he calls out, “If you drink the last of the orange juice I won’t be responsible for what happens.” without even looking up. Ben glances over from where he’s making a coffee and sees Bill freeze guiltily, juice carton already raised to his lips like a heathen.

He shoots Eddie a look of panic, _ he can’t even see me from here what the fuck_, and Eddie yells back, “he’s drinking from the carton!” while Bill all but throws the juice back into the fridge and shouts, “Eddie what the _ fuck _I want a divorce.” and Richie chimes in on how unfair it is that Bill gets to drink from the carton but he doesn’t. Bev matter-of-factly says, “Richard, honey, if you ever drink straight from the bottle I will never kiss you again. The same goes for any of you, this is a good Christian household and we don’t do that shit here.”

Stan raises an eyebrow as Richie waves an arm in his direction. Beverly corrects, “A good Christian-Jewish household.”

“None of us are Christian though?” Ben sounds confused, bless his poor sweet heart. Eddie holds out a hand and Ben comes to him easily, pressing a kiss against the silvery scar on his cheek.

Mike glances at Eddie as Bill and Bev argue over the validity of not using a goddamn glass. They share a look, equal parts fond and exasperated. Mike mouths _ you sure you wanna bring them with us_? and Eddie laughs. Mike shrugs, turning back to his laptop, where Eddie knows that he’s finalizing the bookings for their flights.

Eddie might not remember a lot of the big things from when they were younger, but he doesn’t need to. All of the people that he loves are with him, they fought an interdimensional shapeshifting space clown demon and fucking _ won _, they get to have this for the rest of their lives. They have more than enough time to make new memories, ones that he’ll be sure he doesn’t forget.

**Author's Note:**

> might uhhhh fuck around & add more parts to this from the other loser’s perspectives 😳


End file.
